


First Flight

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [19]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Miss Ryan Ross, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Seumur-umur, Ryan Ross belum pernah naik pesawat.  {#Octoberabble [Day 19 - Flight]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own Panic! At The Disco and its members. More likely, they own me.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 19 - Flight]}

Seumur-umur, Ryan Ross belum pernah naik pesawat. Sumpah. Dia lebih memilih naik kereta atau nebeng temannya untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Dan definisi tempat yang jauh bagi Ryan paling mentok cuma sebatas antar negara bagian saja (dan yang terhitung masih satu pulau).

Entah mengapa, ia sulit menaruh kepercayaan pada maskapai penerbangan. Ia masih sedikit trauma dengan tragedi 9/11. Bukannya ia terlibat atau apa. Ia cuma gampang ngeri. Ia sulit menaruh kepercayaan pada apapun yang bagian bawahnya tidak menapak tanah. Termasuk hantu, tapi bukan itu intinya.

Sungguh, Ryan tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan logika, kenapa ia tidak suka mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi waktu yang lebih singkat. Ia tidak suka duduk sambil terbang (yah, itu ‘kan intinya?), dan bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin terjadi sementara daratan jaraknya ribuan di bawah. Belum, tekanan udara dan faktor lainnya. Ryan tidak mengerti tetek-bengek fisika, tapi ia tahu jatuh dari ketinggian setara ini, artinya kematian.

“Tenanglah, Ry.”

Sebuah suara menelusup pendengaran Ryan yang berdenging. Ia tanpa sadar telah menggenggam tangan Brendon kuat-kuat saking tegangnya. Teman satu band-nya itu tidak mengeluh. Ia membiarkan tangannya, secara teknis, diremas.

“Ini tidak akan lama,” ujar Brendon lagi. Ia melirik Brent dan Spencer yang duduk dua kursi di depannya. Mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Spencer sedang menggoda pramugari soal keselamatan penerbangan. Brendon sendiri tidak tampak ketakutan. Ia secara rutin mengunjungi keluarga jauhnya naik pesawat.

Ryan menggertakkan gigi. Menekan ketakutannya. Tidak terlalu berhasil.

“Santai, Ry,” kata Brendon lagi. “Tarik napas.”

Ryan mengikuti petunjuk orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Untung mereka mengambil penerbangan malam. Artinya tidak akan terlalu banyak yang melihat betapa kekanakannya seorang Ryan Ross di penerbangan pertamanya. Penerbangan malam artinya lampu redup, suasana tenang, dan _urus-sendiri-masalahmu-demi-Tuhan-biarkan-aku-tidur._ Sayang, malam ini Ryan tidak mungkin bisa memejamkan mata saat nyawanya ada di tangan dua orang pilot di kabin awak sana.

“Kau mau obat tidur?” Brendon menoleh padanya lagi. “Lebih baik kau tertidur daripada mencengkeram tanganku sepanjang malam.”

Ryan tersentak dan segera melepaskan tangan Brendon. Laki-laki di sampingnya itu tertawa. “Bercanda, bercanda.”

Menekuk wajah, Ryan menguarkan sinyal _‘Ini tidak lucu’._ Ia mengerucutkan bibir, tapi tangannya kali ini mencengkeram lengan kursinya sendiri. Brendon terbagi antara ingin tertawa lebih keras dan merasa kasihan. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ketakutan saat naik pesawat. Pasti saat masih kecil. Beruntung, Brendon memiliki pengalaman naik pesawat yang lumayan. Tidak seharusnya ia menggoda Ryan. Ketakutan seseorang tidak sebercanda itu.

Brendon menarik napas pelan, lalu menyusupkan tangannya di bawah tangan Ryan dengan susah payah. ia begitu tercengang, hingga tidak menolak saat Brendon menggenggam tangannya. Ryan hanya menatap kaget.

“Kosongkan pikiranmu,” ujar Brendon melihat padanya. “Tarik napas perlahan. Biarkan memenuhi dirimu, lalu buang napas sama pelannya.”

Bagai terkena mantera, Ryan langsung melakukannya. Di sampingnya, Brendon berusaha mengingat-ingat petunjuk Ibunya saat menghadapi orang yang terlalu takut saat penerbangan pertamanya. Ryan menjadi lebih tenang. Genggamannya mengendur. Ia mulai bernapas lebih tenang.

 

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, sampai Brendon menyadarinya dengan sedikit alis terangkat, bahwa Ryan telah jatuh tertidur. Semua ketakutan dan adrenalin ini melelahkannya. Kantuknya begitu berat, hingga jari-jemari pria itu mulai tergelincir dari tangan Brendon.

“Tarik napas. Kosongkan pikiranmu,” bisik Brendon lagi.

Ryan menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban, kembali meremas tangan Brendon. Dan dengan entengnya, Brendon menerjemahkan sebagai : _jangan lepaskan._

_Jangan lepaskan._

Brendon mengetatkan genggaman tangannya.

_Mana mungkin?_

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> saya juga belon pernah naek pesawat dan kinda punya semacam kekhawatiran kek ryan :’’  
> ((((engga ada yang nanya btw mbi))))
> 
> yah kan cuma curhat :’’) siapatahu brendon saya baca atau gimana :’’)  
> ((((siapa mbi siapa mbi ngarep mulu ah))))


End file.
